Chipmunk Funerals
by Andreri25
Summary: Day 2- Turin's beloved pet passes away. Part of the Loving in Doriath and Beyond collection. Warning: contents dead animal


Day 2- Dead of a dear pet

The sounds of the forest were beautiful as ever that morning as Beleg strode gracefully through the pines. The light filtered from the roof of leaves and glistened in the drops of dew, reminding Beleg of the magnificent halls of his King that he had just left after delivering his report as Chief March warden. Soon he would have to depart again, but for the time being he could enjoy the peace and quiet of the beloved forest.

Or so he thought, but unfortunately a shriek broke the silence like an arrow through flesh, followed by loud and broken sobs of a child.

Immediately alarmed Beleg grasped his bow from his back, notching an arrow as he ran towards the sounds. He reached a small clearing in seconds and lowered his bow with a sigh –half exasperated, half relieved- at the sight.

King Thingol's human ward was sat back on his knees, bent low and crying over something small he held in his hands.

The whole situation took Beleg back when he had first found the boy, shaking and crying loudly because one of his traveling companions had fallen and the other couldn't get him to wake up. That was three winters ago and Beleg wasn't sure that the boy now looking at him like a trapped doe even recognized him. He had heard many things said about the human child: that he was short of temper and quick to speak but extremely talented, self-centered and arrogant yet perpetually apart from the others. But looking at him now, Beleg saw none of that but a scared boy, same as that time. "Greetings Turin, son of Hurin. Is something the matter of your tears?"

"That is none of your business, elf"

Perhaps Beleg's tired eyes deceived him.

He passed his bow over his shoulder and turned around, going for the same route he had come. He was way too old to take arrogance and insults from anyone, less of all this child that wouldn't live to see a few hundred years if fate favored him.

"No, No! Beleg! Please do not leave me! I apologize!"

Beleg's pride was no match for the pleas and he found himself walking back, crunching right beside the child –who apparently did know him- but remained silent.

"I-… This is Sprout" Turin murmured opening his hands to reveal a chipmunk, a side of its fur was coated in blood and it was very still.

Beleg knew what had happened right away. Sighing heavily he placed a hand over the boys' and lower his head to stare at Turin's tearful blue eyes "I am sorry"

"NO!" Turin shook the larger hand and held the dead animal up to Beleg's face. "I have heard of your ability in healing magic! Please, you have to help him!" Rivers flowed down Turin's cheeks as he grew more agitated, scrambling to his feet and all but throwing himself at Beleg in his despair.

The archer calmly grasped Turin's shoulders and forced him to sit back down in front of him. He let the boy scream and cry until the coughs and hiccups stopped him and then wiped a hand down both his wet red cheeks. Cupping Turin's small hands with one of his own and gingerly touching the chipmunk with the other, he spoke softly "It is too late, child. Not one of us can bring back life where there is none left"

Turin's face twitched into a grimace and his eyes shone with held back tears "But Princess Luthien…" he didn't finish that idea. He knew better. Instead he just held the tiny creature against his heart and sobbed brokenly.

Beleg's heart broke at the grieving of this child who had already lost so much.

He reached out and embraced Turin close to cry on his chest, while the elf drew circles on his back and sang a requiem in an ancient language to soothe the boy.

When the tears dried out Beleg stood and dug small hole in the ground. With dried foliage he made a bedding to put the pet in, and once covered green leaves and flowers from the lower branches adorned the tiny grave, with three flat rocks piled up as headstone.

Turin was quiet all along, observing with a blank expression as Beleg did the funerary arrangements, only moving to lay his beloved Sprout to rest and afterwards just staring at the grave.

Beleg once more sat next to him, and said nothing.

"I found him the week I arrived here" he confided after a while, "Everything was strange and fey with you elves. Even though you showed me kindness, I felt so lonely after my mother's servants left" Turin's voice was just above a whisper and Beleg looked at him with new understanding. "I was taking a stroll when I saw him fall from a nearby tree, and he was so tiny. I saved his life by catching him. I took him home and hid him in my rooms, fed him and cared for him until he was grown and healthy. Then I set him free in this forest, nearest to me." Turin smiled, though tears prickled at the edges of his vision. "I would come here often to seek him, and he would meet me every time. I spoke to him what I dared not tell anyone else…and now he's gone, my only friend." He finished with pained resignation.

"Not the only one, child" Beleg bestowed.

After that day, Beleg made his way home from the Marches ever more often to see Turin and even asked for the King's permission to make Turin his apprentice in the ways of the March wardens. Bitter were their good-byes when it was time to leave Menegroth, but they exchanged many letters throughout the years.

Beleg became his confident, and Turin was all the innocence and sweetness of youth that Beleg cherished so much.

However the memory of chipmunk's grave remained in his heart as a constant reminder that his human boy too would one day just be gone.


End file.
